


Your Kitten

by WillLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Will buys Hannibal a kitten, its hannibals birthday, its kinda super cute, they have their first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillLecter/pseuds/WillLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hannibal's birthday and Will buys the good doctor a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kitten

Will was at the local cat rescue center, cooing at all the soft, cute little kittens and cats. It was Hannibal’s birthday today, and Will had decided he was going to buy his good friend a pet. Will wanted to get Hannibal a dog but knew the older man wasn't too fond of them. Them doctor himself had admitted to be more of a cat person. So here Will was, looking for the perfect kitten for Dr. Lecter.   
He had seen many possible candidates. Many little kittens who weren't too fluffy; let out the cutest meows. Will wanted to find a kitten than he knew Lecter would adore so he was taking his time looking at each. He finally found what he believed to be the one. The kitten Will was now stroking was a soft grey colour, fur soft to touch. A worker there had told Will the kitten was a girl; she had the bluest eyes Will had ever seen on an animal. Her nose was a light pink, and she leaned into Will’s touch, small enough to fit in only one hand. This was the kitten he would give to Hannibal, she was perfect and Will loved her already. Will knew the doctor would too.   
“How much does she cost?” Will asked the lady, continuing to stroke the small animal.   
“It’s £70 as she had been vaccinated, wormed and neutered.” The woman replied.  
“I’ll take her,” Will smiled, standing up properly, the kitten still in his hands.  
__  
Will had signed all the necessary papers for the kitten, and paid for the Hannibal’s present, along with some toys for the kitten, a cat bed, cat bowl and food for the kitten.   
He put the kitten in a cat basket, and drove to Hannibal’s home, he had been invited around for dinner to celebrate the older man’s birthday. Will hoped Lecter would enjoy the present, he doubted any of the other guests would bring such a gift.   
Will nervously knocked on the door of Lecter’s home, cat basket in his other hand. When Hannibal opened the door he smiled at Will, and then noticed the basket in the younger man’s hand, smile turning to a slight frown.   
“What’s that, William?” He asked, opening the door to let the profiler in.   
Will was shrugging off his coat the best he could with basket still in hand, Hannibal taking the basket from him once he noticed Will’s struggle. “It’s your, uh, gift.” Will was feeling more unsure of his gift, would Hannibal really want a kitten?  
Hannibal opened the basket, his facial expression not shifting as he took the kitten out of the cage with one hand.  
“I can take her back if you want, it’s not something you can just store away and forget about- obviously.” Will mumbled, blushing a deep red.  
“It is a strange present, I have to say. What made you want to buy me a kitten, William?” Hannibal asked, putting the basket down and stroking the soft animal.   
Will smiled at the sight, at least Lecter hadn’t just demanded Will take the kitten out of his home. “I wanted to get you a pet. And I know you said you were a cat person, so, yeah. I got you a kitten, a little friend.”  
Hannibal smiled, he liked the fact Will had put thought into his gift instead of just buying something impersonal, like most of his guests most likely will.

"Does she have name already?" Hannibal asked, finishing the small purrs from the kitten endearing. Will shook his head, no.

"Have you got any name ideas, William?" Hannibal secretly wishes it had been a boy kitten, so he could name it Will.

"Uh. I’m not sure, really. She’s your kitten, you should name her." Will actually had a name in mind, Belle. Beauty and the Beast was his favourite Disney film. But Will wanted Hannibal to name his own kitten- the doctor was the one who would be looking after her.

"William, I know you have a name in mind. You always seem to have names for your dogs as soon as you spot them- you told me yourself."

Will wasn't really sure why Hannibal cared, Lecter must have a name in my mind anyway. "Belle." Will said quietly, reaching out and stroking the small kitten behind the ear with his finger.

"Belle. Hmm. I like the sound of that name, I think I will name her Belle."

Will felt proud that Hannibal thought the name good enough, Graham was always seeking approval, especially from Dr. Lecter, 

 

"Come into the living room, William. You are quite early, I'm not expecting guests for another hour and a half." Hannibal said, and waited until Will had started walking before following behind him.

Will sat on one of the many seats in the older man's living room, and Lecter sat beside him. He was holding the Kitten in one hand, Belle looking even smaller in his big hands than she had in Will's smaller ones.

"I bought some food and toys for her too. And a cat basket. She has been vaccinated and is a healthy kitten." Will told Hannibal.

"I need to go put the chicken in the oven, hold Belle please?" Hannibal asked Will, putting her on Will's lap; his hands brushed against Will's thighs, making the profiler blush again.

Will stroked the kitten as Hannibal left the room. He was a little jealous of Hannibal, Belle was adorable. Hopefully he'd be able to see her at his appointments, have a reason to talk about something other than work with Lecter.

"You are possibly cuter than a few of my dogs," Will told Belle. Will was definitely a dog person but that didn't mean he couldn't want a few cats too. Maybe he will adopt a few, they are easier to look after than dogs, he could probably adopt a lot of them.

"Becoming a cat person, hm?" Hannibal had caught what Will said, and was sat next to him once again. The closeness made Will's heart beat quicken.

"I can like both," Will smiled and held the kitten in his hands. He held her closer to his face, and Belle rubbed her soft face against Will's cheek. Will returned the gesture, and then thought he probably looked a little odd doing so.

"Are you sure you don't mind having her? I probably should've asked before getting her."

"I wouldn't have anything that I didn't want, William. Of course I want Belle, I immensely appreciate you buying her for me. The kitten walked in small circles on Will's lap, pawing at his legs before laying down.  
"She is adorable." Hannibal said, 'Adorable' being a word he seldom used. Will nodded in agreement. Hannibal was petting the sleepy kitten on Will's lap, and Graham became more aware of the doctors leg pressed again his; one of Lecter's hands resting on Will's knee.

Will had liked the doctor for some time, but never wanted to try anything. He didn't want to ruin their professional friendship, he doubted Hannibal reciprocated the feelings.

Will felt a warm hand against his cheek, and Hannibal's lips were against his. Will kissed back the best he could considering their awkward position, both sat next to each other. The kiss was warm and slow, one of love and care rather than lust and passion- a kiss Will wishes to have some other time. Their warm mouths continued their touch, Will brought a hand to rest on Hannibal's shoulder trying to get as close as he could without disturbing the now sleeping Belle. 

Will was the one to break the kiss, his lips red and cheeks a healthy pink. He rested his head against Hannibal's shoulder.

"Thank you, William, for Belle. This has to be one of the best birthdays I've had in years." Hannibal smiled, bringing his hands up to run through Will's brown curls. "Maybe kitten will be my pet name for you."  
"Your kitten," Will whispered, pressing a kiss to Hannibal's shoulder, feeling the happiest he had felt in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated :0)


End file.
